2 de abril
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Malvinas siempre será la Perla austral de Argentina y algún día volverá a sus brazos. Homenaje al 2 de Abril que ya paso. Drable. Sin parejas.


**2 de abril**

**Resumen: **Malvinas siempre será la Perla austral de Argentina y algún día volverá a sus brazos. Homenaje al 2 de Abril que ya paso. Drable. Sin parejas.

.

La guerra por ella era lo que menos quería, ella miraba como Argentina aun joven y el poderoso Inglaterra se peleaban por ella. Había tantas vidas, el ambiente olía a sangre y a perdida. Sintió su corazón caerse al notar como el británico de ojos verdes le disparaba en la pierna al argentino haciéndolo caer. Un grito de "¡No, Arthur, no lo hagas!" queda estancado en la garganta de la joven chica de ojos verdes claros mezclados con mar, era morena y sus cabellos eran claros.

Era Malvinas.

-Has perdido- la voz con ese acento británico hizo que su corazón se achicara, noto como aun con todo Argentina se levantaba con valor y sin bajar la mirada, con gran determinación se retiraba tratando de subir los ánimos de los soldados que quedaban.

-¡Algún día la recuperare Arthur!- grito el chico de piel trigueña, sus cabellos eran claros y sus ojos reflejaban el mar.

-Yo he ganado- repite el europeo sonriendo levemente. Ella ve alejarse a quien la ha criado, quien le canto canciones de dormir, quien la abrazo en sus noches de tormentas.

-¡Papá!- grita de pronto haciendo que Argentina se de vuelta a mirarla, ella corre hacia él y lo abraza, su cabeza enterrándose en el pecho de su padre. Ella no quiere decir adiós, las lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento nena, no he podido recuperarte- susurra con voz suave, una mezcla de todos los distintos acentos argentinos que hay. Ella solloza.

-Voy a esperarte- los ojos de ambos se cruzan y ella se ve decidida -No me importa cuanto tardes, cuanto tiempo pase, yo te esperare y saldremos a caminar por los camino que me enseñaste de la mano, como antes junto a mi hermana Tierra del Fuego. Porque siempre seré tu hija, no importa lo que digan los demás- lloro la joven que casi era una niña. Él joven acaricio sus cabellos y beso su frente.

-Tratare de recuperarte Malvinas, algún día volverás a mis brazos- prometió dulcemente antes de alejarse y empezar a irse.

-¡Te quiero papá!- grito la niña al viento mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, luego se dio vuelta a mirar al ganador.

-¡Te quiero perla austral!- escucho el grito del argentino haciéndola mirar hacia atrás otra vez. Ella siente la necesidad de correr, de salir atrás de quien la ha criado, pero no puede.

Arthur no le dice nada y se aleja, ella sabe que no tiene nada que decir.

Pasa el tiempo e Inglaterra hace como que si no notara que la niña ya toda una mujer llora en silencio cuando él se da la vuelta y cuando solloza por las noches. Nota en sus ojos añoranza y esperanza a volver a los brazos del que ella considera su padre. Pero él no puede flaquear.

_Me cambiaron mi nombre y me arrebataron de los brazos de mi padre, trataron de llevarme lejos, trataron de hacer que me acostumbre a ser una colonia pero jamás lo lograran. También trataron de arrebatarme mi idioma. _

_Yo espero el día donde podre tomar la mano de Argentina y caminar por todos los caminos que me enseñaron, para poder cantar con él el himno y poder demostrarle a mis hermanas que yo canto mejor. Para poder escuchar de nuevo la voz cercana de papá diciéndome en el oído Perla austral, para poder jugar con Tierra del Fuego y descubrir cosas nuevas. _

_En medio del mar espero, porque papá volverá por mi y aunque tarde milenios yo lo seguiré esperando como prometí. Porque Papá nunca miente._

_._

**Esto fue MUY extraño, pero se me ocurrió y no pude quitármelo de la cabeza. Mi personaje favorito es Francis y tengo la costumbre de ingresar a lo fanfoms escribiendo algo de mi personaje favorito pero esta vez no lo hice, no pude colar a Francia de ningún modo .-. Pero bueno XD**

**En todos lados leí a Malvinas muy fría, quería cambiarla un poco... pero bueno XD**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
